Image processing devices that correct images based on user preferences are well known in the art. One such image processing device disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 2007-89179 performs image calibration based on calibration data specified by a user selecting a desired type of calibration data from a plurality of types prepared in advance.